The invention relates to a connector for fitting onto a counter connector, contact elements of the connector entering into an electrical conducting connection with counter contact elements of the counter connector, with a sleeve which surrounds the contact elements carried by a core and forms a snap collar for gripping behind a latching bead of the counter connector and with a locking coupling which is displaceable in the plugging direction and which, in a release position, allows radial escape of the snap collar and, in a locking position, prevents it.
A connector of this type is described by DE 91 03 441.8 U. The locking coupling has in that case a peripheral shoulder which is disposed at its free end and, in the locking position, is located to the rear of the snap collar formed by the free end of the sleeve. The snap collar grips behind an annular bead of a sleeve of the counter-connector part. The counter-connector part has counter contact elements in the form of pins, which enter receptacles forming the contact elements of the connector. The receptacles are associated with a central socket of the connector, which forms the core. The locking coupling can be displaced from the locking position into a release position by axial displacement. In this release position, the annular shoulder is approximately level with the annular bead, with the result that the snap collar which grips behind the annular bead can escape radially, in order to be pushed over the annular bead when the two connectors are connected to each other or disconnected from each other.
DE 101 21 675, which was not published before the priority date, describes a plug-in connection of the same generic type in which the counter-connector part also has in addition to an annular bead a thread, with the result that there is increased compatibility even with those connectors which do not have a snap collar but a union nut which can be screwed onto the thread.
The invention is based on the object of developing the connector of the generic type along with the associated counter connector and also a plug-in connection comprising the connector and counter connector in a way enhancing its functional features.
The object is achieved by the invention wherein the core consists of a harder plastic than a casing surrounding the core and forms a sleeve portion which has peripheral interruptions and on the inside of which the snap collar of softer plastic is formed integrally with the casing. This configuration gives the sleeve forming the snap collar greater rigidity than the casing, since the sleeve largely consists of harder plastic. The capability of escaping radially is retained, since the sleeve portion formed by the harder plastic forms peripheral interruptions.
The invention also relates to the counter connector associated with the connector. A latching bead formed by the rim around the opening of a sleeve of the counter connector is pertinent.
The invention also relates to the plug-in connection comprising the connector and the counter connector.
The invention also provides advantageous developments and also independent solutions achieving the object. It is provided in particular that the core has at least one guide for the locking coupling, extending in the direction of displacement of the locking coupling, which guide has latching means at each end for latching the locking coupling in its two end positions. As a result of this configuration, the locking coupling can be freely pushed back and forth between its two end positions. The locking coupling also remains in one of its two end positions in each case, with the result that both the locking position and the release position are secured by latching. The guide may in this case be formed by a window or a groove which is associated with the outer wall of the sleeve portion formed by hard material. As a result of a central constriction of the groove or the window, a latching threshold is created. The guide is preferably preceded by a run-up slope. The guide pin has a corresponding counter run-up slope. As a result, simple assembly is ensured. The locking coupling can be pushed onto the sleeve in a simple form. It comes into latching engagement there when the guide pins enter the diametrically opposite grooves or windows. The snap collar itself is preferably formed by the soft plastics material of the casing. It extends over the entire peripheral length of the sleeve and is located in the region of the end face of the same. It may form the edge of an inner lining of the sleeve. The outer side of the sleeve is preferably not covered by soft plastics material. The peripheral interruptions which permit the radial escape of the snap collar are preferably formed by two slits, in particular lying diametrically opposite each other, which are open toward the end face of the sleeve portion. The two slits may be filled with soft plastic. Similarly, anchoring clearances disposed between the slits in the sleeve portion may be filled with soft plastic. Level with the guide pin on the inner wall of the locking coupling is a locking shoulder running part of the way around the periphery. This locking shoulder lies to the rear of the snap collar in the locking position, with the result that radial escape is made impossible. This locking shoulder is adjoined by a peripheral free space. This peripheral free space lies to the rear of the snap collar in the release position, with the result that the snap collar can escape there if it is lifted over the annular bead. To ensure the integral connection of the inner lining of the sleeve portion and the casing of the connector, the core consisting of hard plastic has one or more through-flow openings, through which the soft material can flow during the production of the connector by injection-molding. The through-flow openings are preferably associated with a region which is located between the sleeve portion and a central region of the core, formed in particular in the manner of a socket. This intermediate region preferably forms an annular gap for receiving a sleeve of the counter-connector part provided with a thread, on which sleeve the annular bead is located at the end face. The bottom of this annular gap preferably likewise consists of soft plastic. This soft plastic support, which is adjoined by the inner lining, covers the through-flow opening. The connector part may be both female and male, depending on whether the counter connector is a male or female connector. The central socket may be both solid and hollow. It is hollow to receive the socket of a counter connector. The counter connector is, in particular, part of a sensor, for example a proximity switch. It may also be part of a distributor. The threaded sleeve may be screwed, clipped or pressed into the housing of the sensor or the distributor. The portion forming the annular bead may protrude outward beyond the threaded surface.
A variant of an independent character provides that on the sleeve, which may also have a casing as an inner lining, there is formed an extension which, in the locking position of the locking coupling, is enclosed by the latter. This axial extension of the sleeve serves for stabilizing the plug-in connection of the connector with the counter connector. It is advantageous if the extension is formed on a casing forming the snap collar. The stability is increased in particular by a bead which extends in the circumferential direction being formed on the extension at the end of the latter.
This bead may protrude radially outward. The extension of the sleeve may then come to lie against the sleeve of the counter connector in an extended region. Then, only a relatively small gap remains between the bead formed by the extension and the outer edge of the locking coupling, with the result that the play for movement between counter connector and connector transversely to the axial direction is restricted. A multi-layered overlapping region is obtained over an extended axial portion in the region of the contact point. The extension may be divided into two by means of two diametrically opposite axial slits. This permits radial escape in a simple way if it is required. The two axial slits also assist the snapping function of the snap collar.